gizmonautsfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Arena
Reminiscent of the tag-team style fights that were popular eons ago, matches at this arena are held between pairs of bots several times a day. Travelers are sure to come from all over the known verse to watch your bots compete in battles of epic proportion! *Available: Level 10 *Build Time: Instant *Buy: 10,000 *Sell: Cannot Be Sold *Size: 16x20 *Battle Cooldown: 2 hours Combat Mechanics Unsurprisingly, higher level bots are better in combat. Various gizmo attachments can buff your bot. Your primary bot is in the front row and appears to deal and receive more damage. Your second bot respectively deals and receives less damage. Some gizmos can allow your secondary bot to deal ranged damage. It seems that different bot breeds are better suited to different roles. (Mining bots appear to be quite strong in the front row; Repair bots are excellent support because they heal your bot in addition to dealing damage to enemies). As of yet, it is not known whether different bot types have different effectiveness levels against other bot types, and if so, which type hybrid bots use when considering damage done or taken. It appears that certain bots are stronger against other elements, but more work is needed to establish which. There are two bars at the top of the screen for each bot. One represents HP, the other represents Charge. Different bots build Charge at different rates. If a bot manages to reach full Charge, it deals increased damage. While Charge is full, any hit will display the word "Charge!" above the damage, similar to a Glance! or Critical!. Entry Fee In order to participate in a battle, you must pay an entry fee using Robux . Currently, it is believed that outpost level is the key factor in determining the entry fee, however it is also believed the first battle of each new level will charge the entry fee for the previous level if the Battle Arena was on cooldown when the player leveled or the first battle of each new level always charges the previous level entry fee. Here is a quick breakdown of what is known so far: *Level 10: 1,500 *Level 11: 3,400 *Level 12: 8,500 *Level 13: 20,000 *Level 14: TBA If you experience a different entry price then what is listed - please leave a comment in comments section below. Rewards Prizes include a various amounts of Robux , Snax , Experience , and occasionally a Gizmo for your bot. Winning bots will be awarded a permanent +10% income boost for earning . The effect is cumulative and it is possible to increase a bots earning rate 110%. (100% Income Boost via Battles and 10% from Gizmos) Winning bots also receive a medal that gets upgraded along with their awarded earning rates. Medals change colors and shape as they upgrade; there are three shapes per color. The medals start out bronze colored and change to silver, gold, and blue for the final stage. Category:Services